The present invention relates to portable devices for the support of optical instruments such as cameras, scopes, and the like, and more particularly to such devices that may be attached to supplemental support objects.
It is an object of this invention to provide a support for spotting scopes, cameras, binoculars, firearms and other devices that is easily pack-able and transportable by the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a support that is easily adjusted to a compact size and is of light weight.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a support that can be easily and securely attached to collateral support objects such as trees, limbs, posts, and other structures.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a support that can be attached easily, securely, quietly and without damage to the collateral support object, utilizing readily available securing means, such as common cord or rope, and/or conventional straps and buckles.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a support that can be easily adjusted, both horizontally, (laterally), vertically, and extendably, while attached to a companion support object or set upon a generally horizontal support surface.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a support that can extendably support optical devices, including firearms, independently of collateral support objects.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a support that can utilize the body of the user as a companion support object.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a support that includes means for supporting a variety of devices that do not include conventional means for attaching optical devices.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a support that includes means for attachment to planar surfaces, such as windows and the like.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide versatility by including attachments and adapters to broaden the scope of the invention.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide novel and versatile means for attachment of supported devices to the invention.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.
Supports for optical devices have long been used to add needed stability. Photographic devices require stability to accommodate various exposure settings. Telescopes require stability to accommodate various levels of magnification. Firearms require stability to accommodate accuracy. While there are many support devices designed to provide such stability, most are somewhat bulky, weighty, and inconvenient to carry afield. When traditional support devices are sized and weighted to make them more convenient to carry afield, they all suffer from significant limitation, such as being too short. Hunters, hikers, campers, skiers, climbers and other outdoor enthusiasts are in need of a support device that does not suffer from the limitations of current such devices.
U.S. Pat. No 4,439,032 to Jon M. Congdon (Mar. 27, 1984), Congden discloses a portable camera support which includes a conventional camera mounting assembly affixed to a stationary leg. Congden""s device is suitable for supporting small cameras on table tops or even attached to some companion objects by use of a hook and loop strap. This device fails to meet many needs of the outdoor user. When deployed in a three-legged mode, the three legs are not adjustable. This is a serious limitation when the user is on uneven or angular terrain. Further, this device has no provision for panning horizontally, while at the same time maintaining the camera mounting assembly in a rigid state so as to prevent the camera from falling or rotating out of the horizontal plane; it is instead, expected that the user will rotate the entire device upon the horizontal support surface to effectuate a panning motion. This is a serious limitation when used on uneven or angular terrain. Further, while it is suggested that other conventional camera mounting assemblies may be employed, no provision is made for the attachment of such assemblies. Further, when Congden""s device is attached to a companion support object, such as a tree, the camera mounting assembly is in very close proximity to the support object. This is a very serious limitation for the user of video cameras, spotting scopes and other devices that require adequate clearance for panning and rotation to accommodate the view desired by the user. Further, When using a companion support device such as a tree, it will frequently be desirable for the user to comfortably seat himself on the ground or other surface and adjustably support a camera or other optical device above or to the side of his head so as to position an optical device in front of the users eyes for convenient hands free viewing. Congdon""s device is not capable of such use. Further, Congden recommends the use of a hook and loop strap, attached to his device as a means to attach it to companion support objects. Frequently, the user will need to utilize a support object that is too large or bulky for the attached strap. Since the device has no provision for securely, conveniently and quickly releasably locking the securing strap other than the use of hook and loop on the strap itself, the user will not be able to conveniently substitute another longer or more suitable attachment method, such as a rope or cord. Further, the outdoor user will often need to use a support device in an area where there is no tree or other like companion support, and where there is no horizontal flat table top like support available at a usable height. Because Congden""s device is not capable of vertical extension, it is impossible to adjust the vertical height of the camera independently of the companion support object. This is a most serious limitation.
Yet another commercially available product is the Cullman Travelpod, by Cullmann. This device resembles Congdon""s device but is further limited in that it provides no means for attachment to a companion support object, and no means for adjustment for varied terrain. It is limited to level horizontal surfaces, or hand held use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,766 to Burt Ramsay (Sep. 19, 1916) Ramsay discloses a tripod type camera support utilizing a single non extendable leg offset against an opposing leg incorporating a pivoting split leg design. Additionally, each of the three feet of the legs is knife edged. Ramsay""s support is seriously limited in that no provision is made to secure it to vertical companion support objects except those of soft enough material to receive the knife edged feet. Further, such feet will tend to do serious and lasting damage to the companion support object, or to horizontal support objects such as auto hoods, tables etc. without installation of some form of protective device, adding to it""s inconvenient use. Further, there is no capability of vertical or horizontal extension, further limiting the utility of the device. Further, the provided system for attachment to companion support devices is inherently dangerous in that a valuable camera or scope may be damaged by the likely loosening and dislodging of the knife feet in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,096 to James M. Nicholson (Feb. 1, 1916) Nicholson discloses a tripod, with sharp feet on each tripod leg. He teaches that the tripod is to be used in a manner similar to the Ramsay device. The Nicholson device suffers from the same serious limitations as the Ramsay device.
The Bogen Super Clamp System by Bogen Photo Corp is a commercially available product. The Bogen Super Clamp System is an expensive family of devices designed to enable the user to support photo devices in a variety of ways. The basis of the system is a friction-lined and screw operated jawed device. Once the jawed device is attached to a companion support object, other attachments and devices can be affixed to the clamp. Such attachments are designed to secure to photographic equipment so as to support the equipment in a stable and convenient position. Such auxiliary attachment devices include The Bogen Magic Arm System.
The Magic Arm System is a two armed device, jointed elbow like, adjustable elbow like, and attachable to the Super Clamp System. Because all of the auxiliary support attachments are dependent upon the limitations of the Super Clamp itself, the system is useful only when in the proximity of a sturdy companion support object of no more than two inches wide. Even if the Super Clamp were constructed so as to fit large companion support objects the device would suffer from excessive bulk, weight, complexity of use, multiple parts, and excessive expense. Further, the Super Clamp System makes no provision for the support of photo devices on solid, planar type surfaces like tables, auto hoods, or the ground.
Yet another commercially available product is the Cullmann Touring Set by Cullmann. The Cullmann Touring Set is a collection of photo equipment support devices primarily dependent on a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d type clamp mechanism for attachment to companion support objects. Accordingly it suffers from the same serious limitations of U.S. patent all clamp type devices. The Set also includes suction cup and spike type attachments. These attachments are very limited and do not provide the utility or convenience of my invention.
Yet another commercially available product is the Sima Video Prop by Sima. The Sima Video Prop is an extendable camera support device designed to support a camera secured on one end while the opposing end rests on the body of the user, supported additionally by a neck encircling strap. This device lacks the capability to be stabley and conveniently secured to vertical or horizontal companion support objects, which is a very serious limitation when compared to my invention. Further, my invention includes the capability to support an optical device in convenient proximity to the users face and eyes while secured to the users body with a cord or strap attached to my invention and about the neck or body of the user.
In U. S. Pat. No. 5,510,863 Kliewer shows Pocket Tripod kliewer""s device attempts to address similar objectives of my invention. However, the device suffers a lack of adjustability as to supporting legs and utilizes a proprietary cord that includes threaded stems and prescribed length, for attachment to support objects, rather than readily available materials such as common rope or cord as is the case with my invention. Additionally no provision is made for adjustability of support legs to accommodate uneven terrain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,053 Fox discloses a device is not intended to be portable which is supported only by a rigid vertical support post, sized and shaped specifically to accommodate the device. Further, Fox""s device does not provide for adjustment of the means for binding to a vertical support post. Fox therefore is unable to accommodate collateral support objects of variable size, shape, or orientation. Additionally the Fox device makes no provision for a free standing mode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,101 Taylor discloses an arm engaging camera support which embraces the forearm of the user with straps. Taylors device makes no provision for adjustment of a supported device once attached, nor any provision for use in a free standing mode. My invention is attachable to the user""s arm, and therefore enjoys the benefits of Taylor and additionally many additional capabilities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,246 Woodruff discloses a camera support intended for use in automobiles. Woodruff""s device makes no provision for attachment to supplementary support objects. My invention is attachable to multiple support objects in automobiles, and therefore enjoys the benefits of Woodruff and additionally many additional capabilities.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,945 LaBree discloses an ornamental design which lacks any ability to be free standing. Further, the LaBree device provides no capacity for extension from a support object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,988 by Jamieson shows a camera support clamp bearing little resemblance to my invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,923 Booth Jr. provides a support attachable to trees or posts in very limited ways. Further, Booth device makes no provision for a free standing mode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,655 Burger provides a support that requires a mounting between to spaced surfaces. Means are not provided for attachment to a single collateral support object in a variety of angles and orientations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,697 Kawazoe provides an adapter to be attached to one of the three legs of a tripod. His adapter is configured so as to serve as a handle for carrying the tripod, and alternatively, as a supplemental camera support. Kawazoe makes no provision for the extension or horizontal adjustment when used to support a camera.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,482 Rogers presents a tripod enabling the simultaneous release and constriction of all three legs with one mechanism. As such, his device provides no means for attachment to a collateral support object nor does it overcome the difficulty of manual positioning of simultaneously loosened legs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,552 Weidler provides a tripod with three legs simultaneously releasable and adjustable. No Provision is made for attachment to a collateral support object.
In patent No. D257,261 Shinohara presents a tripod design that appears to provide a capability to radially adjust a center post about an axis at a hub. No claim is made as to attachability to a collateral support object. Further, it appears that the center post would, by virtue of the lower end of the extendable center post conflict with a collateral support object.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,230 Jones presents a tripod device which generally meets a number of the objects of the present invention. However, Jones""s device differs in several meaningful ways. The center post terminates a central hub unit rather that adjustably passing through. No provision is made for the attachment of commercially available optical device attachment and adjustment heads. No provision is made for attachment of the device to collateral support objects. Further, Jone""s device call for construction involving hydraulic shaft and leg adjustment means, an expensive and complex requirement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,529 Seebinger shows a mounting bracket capable only of horizontal adjustment and as such includes none of the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,136 to John Rudolph shows an optical instrument support apparatus designed for hand and body support of optical devices. Rudolph provides no free standing capability nor means for attachment to collateral support objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,214 to N. J. Creedon shows support for cameras designed to be screwed into collateral support objects. As such Creedon provides no free standing capability nor means for attachment to support objects not penetrable by a screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 856,610 to Steindorf show a conventional tripod apparatus modified so as to enable spike like pods to penetrate a collateral support object. As such Steindorf""s device provides no means for non-penetrating attachment to objects and is therefore very limited.
French Patent FR 2378-232 to Pflieger for attachment to the users body and lacks the important features of the present invention.
The present invention comprises a versatile portable apparatus for supporting cameras, spotting scopes, and the like, by means of attachment to supplementary support objects and alternatively in a free standing mode. Further positional adjustments of the supported object are achieved by rotational adjustment so as to enable positioning of the supported object at the convenience of the user.